


Enchantress

by Shadowy_Heart88



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCEU, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowy_Heart88/pseuds/Shadowy_Heart88
Summary: "I want to change my fate before it changes me."





	1. Chapter 1: Shattered soul and new beginnings

Kia and Pandora sat on either side of their mother, their newly gifted medallions in hand. Chaos wraps her arms around her girls and kisses them each on the head fighting back her tears. she holds them tight to her as if they would disappear in a second. Kia knew what those medallions meant but she was not ready to face that reality, but Pandora simply saw it as another gift from her mother, one she matched with her older sister.  
"My dear daughters no matter how far apart we are I will always be with you, it is the beautiful thing of being a child of chaos as you are always connected." those would become words the girls lived by, for no matter how many battles or times they were separated they always found their way back to each other.  
"Are we sure they're ok? they haven't left their cabin in 2 days." Percy wines looking to Chiron who simply says and shakes his head.  
"Percy, Pandora and Kia will both be ok, they just need time." Chiron turns to Mr.D who sits exhausted at the table, his head in hands. "Perhaps you would like to check on your nieces Dionysus?" He shoots up at the idea and grabs two cans of diet coke.  
"I'll be back." he saunters out of the big house and toward the cabin, Percy looks to Chiron confused.  
"So he's allowed to see them but I'm not?!" Percy motions between the two ferociously. Chiron places a hand on Percy's shoulder and squeezes softly.  
"Percy Dionysus has been like a second father to those girls for years, he is also the least likely to get something thrown at him. Pandora has already thrown a book at Will and given him a black eye. I would prefer to only have one camper injured by them today." Chiron turns back to the table and Percy looks at him confused.  
"Pandora gave Will a black eye?"  
Within the past 3 hours Kia had been swaying between sleeping and staring up at the moving stars field that covered the cabins ceiling. Pandora laid on her own bed a book of poetry was her current entertainment. That was until Dionysus slammed open the door causing Kia to jump awake and Pandora scowls. Dionysus realizes his mistake and offers up the diet coke.  
“I bring a peace offering, please don’t throw anything.” Pandora smiles and lowers the book she had prepared to throw. Kia sits up and rubs her eyes still annoyed at being woken. Dionysus sits down on the edge of Kia’s bed and hands Kia a can. She takes it grudgingly and gives a small smile. Dionysus smiles and shakes his head, “I do have to say you too are both your mothers daughters.” Kia looks to Pandora and smiles, Pandora shrugs and looks back to dionysus.  
“We always have and will be.” Kia says cracking open the can and taking a sip. Dionysus waves his finger.  
“But didn’t your father adopt a few kids over the years?” Pandora and Kia both let out a chuckle at the mention of their siblings.  
“Yes, three of them over the years, Dick, Jason,Cass and stephanie.” Pandora says her hand is going to the identical necklace all Wayne children wore.  
“And barbra, but she's not adopted, she's sorta an unofficial sibling.” Kia adds, Dionysus smiles and nods.  
“I wish i could have the relationship with my own siblings as you too don’t”  
“No you don’t” the sisters say in unison. Dionysus starts laughing and shakes his head.  
“We love them but no.” Kia says  
“Where will you go?” Pandora asks, placing the last bag into the back seat. Kia shrugs her shoulders leaning against the trunk. “Well I'm still pissed you're taking her with you.” pandora says motioning to Kia’s hellhound Clover,who sat in the front seat. Kia places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it.  
“You’ll find your familiar soon.”Kia looks to the front step where Alfred and Bruce stand together, Pandora walks back to the steps and stands by their father, Alfred walks forward with an envelope in hand, he hands the envelope to Kia.  
“I hope this will help you find your way to wherever you are searching for and I hope you do not forget us.” Kia takes the envelope then hugs Alfred tight, he hugs back as Pandora and Bruce watch from the steps.  
“I will never forget my family, I promise to visit.” Alfred cups her cheeks and kisses her forehead. “I won't be like Dick who doesn't seem to think it's important to visit.” Alfred lets out a hearty chuckle and shakes his head.  
Pandora leans onto her father and he wraps an arm around her, “$50 she ends up in Amnesty Bay.” Bruce looks to Pandora confused, he chuckles and shakes his head.  
“How about another $50 she ends up dating him.” Pandora lifts her head and cocks a brow.  
“Kia and Arthur? No way, from what I was told those two hated each other and I doubt those feelings will change.” Pandora says throwing her arms up.  
“What do you think they're betting about now?” Alfred asks Kia who giggles and shrugs  
“Probably where I'll end up.” Kia says walking to the driver's seat, she opens the door and slides in. Alfred shuts the door behind her, he leans down and smiles at her.  
“If you need anything do not hesitate to call.” Kia places her hand on Alfreds and squeezes.  
“I know.” She looks to Pandora leaning on their father. “Take care of her for me please and if anything happens….”  
“I will call you first.” Alfred says standing. Kia smiles and waves at the trio before starting the ignition and driving out of the gravel driveway of her childhood home.  
Amnesty Bay, a quiet seaside town with a hidden past in maine. For Kia it was her sanctuary from her darkness. For in Amnesty she was connected to her godfather by the sea and by the lush vegetation to her godmother.  
For Arthur the last thing he had expected to hear about well helping his own godmother in the museum was that a certain Kia Wayne was returning to Amnesty.  
Alexandra Aetos by appearance seemed to be a short, quiet greek woman but anyone who knew her or had faced her wrath knew she was not a woman to be messed with. And the poor soul who crossed her usually got stuck helping her at the museum, and that is how Arthur ended up spending his sunday morning well hungover, helping organize books.  
“Θεία, πού πηγαίνει αυτό?” Arthur asks leaning back in his chair looking through the doorway. Alexandra stood with her back turned and her attention drawn to her current phone call.  
“2 days? Sounds perfect I will see you then my dear.” Arthur tilts his head as she turns a wide smile on her face.  
“Who was that?” Arthur asks as she walks straight past him and goes up to the calendar, she grabs a sharpie from the desk and circles Tuesday then writes something. Arthur straightens in his chair and stands walking to the calendar. Alexandra walks off into the breakroom, a happy hum echoing from her. Arthur sighs and looks to the calendar and tilts his head.  
“Kia first day. Wait as in Kia wayne?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The beach behind the victorian home stood empty as she descended the stairs, the ocean lapped up onto the rocks . Kia stepped onto the flat rocks, her shoes in hand, the water laps at her feet well Clover joins her.  
“So how long do you think before someone finds us?” Kia asks, looking down to Clover who had since laid down at her feet. Kia looks to the sea and pulls her medallion from her pocket, she rubs her thumb over the top as the gem glows slightly. Kia looks to the sea and sighs. “Προσεύχομαι σε όσους με έχουν προστατεύσει, παρακαλώ προστατέψτε την οικογένειά μου.” Kia squeezes the medallion before placing it back into her pocket and turning on her heel then heading back up the steep stairs.  
“Have you seen her yet?” Thomas asks, placing the final dishes back into the cupboard. Arthur looks to his father and shrugs.  
“No, not yet though she did apply for a job at the museum and it starts tuesday.” Arthur leans back in his chair, his mind off somewhere else, so he stared out the window. Thomas watches him with a smile, though Arthur probably didn’t know that he knew but Thomas knew of the photo he carried of Him and Kia in their youth. But neither of them knew that Kia als0 carried that photo with her.  
The bedsheets that once covered the furniture were now stowed away in a closet and all that remained was too dust everything thoroughly. Kia stood in the doorway of the drawing room a scowl on her face. Clover laid on the ground the handle of Kia’s sword had become her chew toy.  
“Really?” Kia groans and throws her head back before grabbing the sword from Clover and returning it to its resting place in the basement. 

“Has she shown up yet?” Arthur asks, placing his coat on the rack as Alexandra hands him a hot cup of coffee. She chuckles and nods pulling her badge.  
“She’s been here since 8 am and you were almost late.” She scowls before opening the door and entering the museum.  
Kia sits at her desk a pile of work already in front of her, next to her desk lies a sleeping dog, but even sleeping it was obvious they were not meant to mess with. Kia’s appearance hadn’t changed much with the exception of a long white streak that started from her front crown down to the tips. Arthur plopped down at his own desk and pulled out his phone and began his wait, alexandra only ever needed him for heavy lifting and that could happen every day so here he was waiting..  
Kia looked up from her work and found her mug empty and sighed, she stood and grabbed her mug. The familiar click of heels br0ke Arthur from his phone, he immediately stood and rushed to the brake room shutting the door behind him. Kia turned to him with a very confused look on her face. He smiles before cracking open the door and checking them slamming it.  
“What did you do?” she asks an annoyed look on her face, Arthur puts up his hands in defense.  
“Not my fault I don't wanna deal with my ex. She's a rich bitch with issues.” Kia cocks a brow at him scoffing. He recognizes his mistake and thinks of a way to explain it. “She’s the daughter of a rich dude and has gotten everything she wants and so she’s tryna pressure me into a relationship again.” In that moment Arthur reminded Kia of her brother whenever he had to deal with ex’s. She smiled and shook her head, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dials and number.   
“What’s her name again?” Arthur looks to her confused  
“Uh Stella mcglelgan, why?” Kia simply smiles at him then waits for the call to be answered. All she gets is a dial town, she scowls and rolls her eyes.  
“Guess I’ll have to do it myself.” she grumbles typing away at her phone, she smirks before shoving her phone in her pocket and smiling again at Arthur. “I’ll be right back.” KIa opens the door and shuts it behind her immediately.  
“Stella, how wonderful to see you.” Kia immediately puts on a show of being the gotham heiress everyone preserves her as perfect, kind, smart the sorta girl next door physode. Stella immediately perks up upon seeing Kia.  
“Kia darling how are you? What are you doing here?” her nervous tone was evidence enough she was confused by Kia’s presence. Kia shrugs and plays along.  
“Oh you know just helping out the family business, my family helped fund the building of this museum about 150 years ago so we’ve always kept tabs on it so my dad sent me out to see how things were going.” Kia says throwing her hands up in a cheerful motion. Stella forces a smile clearly getting more annoyed by the moment.  
“So what brings you here?” Kia asks, Stella's smile drops as she attempts to come up with an answer.  
“Uh i was actually looking for my boyfriend Arthur, have you seen him by chance?” Stella asks, eyeing the door to the breakroom.  
“You mean your ex-boyfriend? The one you publicly cheated on and forced into a toxic relationship that forced him to go through months of therapy.” Kia’s voice goes still and her smile drops. Stella’s mouth opens and she points a finger.  
“How do you know that? That was private information.” She scowls growing angry. Kia sighs and rolls her eyes before cocking her hip and scoffing.  
“Please prvite I come from the most privileged class of society, nothing is private.” she says with a smile “Also you are currently breaking the restraining order the museum has against you for attempting to steal an artifact, so since you're an old friend I’ll let you go without telling the cops if you leave right now and don’t come back. But if you do choose to come back or don’t leave you will be arrested and with the reputation you have that wouldn’t be very good, would it?” Kia says slowly stepping closer until she is almost toe touching. Stella scowls before slapping KIa across the face causing Kia to fall back in shock and Stella to turn on her heel and leave. Clover immediately rushes to Kia and sits by her side whining.   
Arthur opens the door to find Kia on the ground holding her cheek, Arthur runs to the fridge and grabs an ice pack. He helps Kia up and hands her the ice pack, she takes it and smiles.  
“Thank you Arthur.” he looks to the door where Stella left.  
“What exactly did you say to her?” He asks looking back at Kia who was now smirking. Kia shrugs and walks back to her desk and plops down.  
“You know girl talk. Also did you know she was a siren?” Kia brings the ice pack to her face and Arthur drags his chair to the front of Kia’s desk. He plops backwards in his chair and rests his mouth on his crossed arms.  
“Like the creatures from greek myths? Lure men to their death?” KIa nods and sighs leaning back in her chair. “I thought they were myths.” KIa raises a brow at him and scoffs.  
“Dude your mom was Atlantean and you thought shit like that was a myth, oh boy.” Kia leans back in her chair and sighs, clover rests her head on Kia’s lap as Kia rubs her ears well Arthur processes the information that had been given.  
“So wait you can see all the weird shit too?” Arthur asks, concerned, Kia throws her head back laughing, she then shakes her head and looks Arthur dead in the eye.  
“Arthur my sister and I along with thousands of other demigods have been trained most of our lives to fight things like sirens and minotaurs and some lose their lives in those battles.” Arthur looked at her shocked, he straightened his back and scrunched his brows continuing to process the information given.  
“So wait that means tour half god, like is your mother persephone or something cause she’s the one who comes to mind for me.” KIa shakes her head and smiles to herself.  
“Persphone is my godmother, my mom isn’t a god or titan, she's something bigger. You’d look better with a beard.” Kia says her ADHD coming to light, arthur shrugs and rubs his very short beard.\  
“You think?” Arthur asks, trying to think about what he’d look like with a beard. Kia tilts her head leaning onto the ice pack.  
“Ya, would make you look intimidating and not like a boy from a teen drama.” Arthur looks at her confused and she giggles. “It’s your choice with the beard.”

The rest of the day went without incident and Kia’s bruise developed into quite a nasty one, once the museum closed and everyone was free Kia immediately went straight home. She had needed groceries but she could get those tomorrow. The silence of the house was unsettling for Kia; she had always been used to some form of noise at home. Kia contemplated it before deciding that getting a roommate might not be too bad.  
And as if the fates dictated it themselves, Arthur called. Kia picked up the phone and was happy to talk to someone.  
“Hello..”  
“Hi uh I just need someone to talk too to seem busy so my ex will leave me alone and you were at the top of my list.” Arthur blurts out, Kia giggles and begins to walk upstairs to her bedroom with Clover at her heels.  
“Ok, oh I wanted to just ask you because you’ve lived here longer, do you know anyone who’s looking for somewhere to live and is willing to have a roommate.” Arthur stays silent as if he was actually thinking about it, in reality he wanted to say he could but he didn't want to push on her. Thomas watches annoyed before snatching the phone from his son.  
“Arthur’s open to a roommate.” he says quickly before handing the phone back, Arthur looks at him shocked as he walks away.   
Kia laughs and shakes her head sighing, “So you're open to a roommate?”  
“Yes……” Kia lays back onto her bed and stares up at the ceiling.  
“I wouldn’t mind having you as a roommate.” Kia says her voice going soft.  
Arthur stands from the kitchen table and walks outside, the ocean breeze blows heavy. “I wouldn’t mind either.”

“Do you think she’s gonna be ok with this?” Jason asks as he stands next to Pandora in front of Kia’s house, Pandora takes it and squeezes.   
“She’s still our sister and probably the only sane person left in this family except for Alfred.” Pandora mumbles the last part and gets a laugh out of Jason. Her smile beams and she takes Jason’s hand leading him to the front door. She squeezes Jason’s hand then she knocks hoping her sister would hear them.  
The quiet house allowed Kia time to read well in the loveseat and clover took a nap on the couch. Then a load knock erupted from the door causing clover to wake and start barking like a madman. Kia jumped and scowled at Clover who stood at attention ready to attack whoever was at the door. Kia placed her bookmark in then stood holding clover back by her collar she opened the door, but the second she met his eyes she dropped clover’s collar and allowed her to jump onto Pandora well Kia and Jason stood there eyes locked.   
“Jason?” Kia asks her voice soft and breaking, Jason smiles and nods. Kia covers her mouth and chokes back tears before rushing and enveloping Jason in a hug. “Oh Jason!” Jason hugged back tight, not knowing if it would all disappear in an instant like in his dreams. “Welcome home little brother.” Kia whispers into his ear and Jason breaks down crying he was home, home amongst family.


End file.
